


Fixing a Hole

by austinpowers



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinpowers/pseuds/austinpowers
Summary: John's bottom hurts, and The Doctor tells him what's up ! (This takes place in 1983)





	Fixing a Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko/gifts).



"My ass hurts, doc!" John Lennon exclaimed ! To The Doctor !

"Hmm..." The Doctor rubbed his chin while thinking. "I guess you're just going to have to spread those cheeks ;-)"

John Lennon (the guy from the Beatles) giggled. He had never shown his asshole to somebody before. But he had stroked his cock and masturbated to completion in front of his besties as a young man, many times actually. He supposed it couldn't be much different than that.

"Alright, but don't judge ! I haven't shaved around my hole in a while," John Lennon of the Fab Four said with a blush. 

He stood up from the doctor's table and turned around, took his pants off, and spread his ass with his hands as he bent over. A foul stench filled the room as his red, swollen hole was exposed to the air.

The Doctor got out his magnifying glass to get a better look, and took a cheeky photograph 'for the lab ;-)'. He could tell just by looking at John Lennon's asshole that John Lennon had anal fissures.

"John Lennon, you have anal fissures!" the doctor said, jotting a note onto his prescription pad. "Good day."

The Doctor left in his tardis, leaving John Lennon alone in the room with a list of recommendations for asshole surgeons. John Lennon had anal fissures, and he knew his life would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> continue ?? xx


End file.
